themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Tiera Vermilion
"That Was Manny's Dream To Be Raikage But I Know He's Will Be One Of Florida's Greatest Raikages For The Entire City That Ever Have And I Very Proud Of Him Just By Doing That" Master Tiera is the Fire Clan Teacher who teach Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori how to summon Fire creatures in dueling battle combat during their First Year of School and also Tiera never forget Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori in their childhood times summoning Fire creatures during her past lifetime and even also She knows Professor Flamestorm and Professor Medusamyth in Eighty-Five years since Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori came to the First Year in Kaijudo School to be a Duel Master duelists Master Tiera made connection with Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori that She's knows that They was smart and talented students in her Class and also when her student Vivian left out of school that Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori was very talented then her Tiera try to be caring for all the her students and only thing that Tiera made connection with them in their good life and as even also Tiera knew that one day Manny, Caswell, Ray and Tori will become powerful Kaijudo Duelists that they can be who want to be as also Tiera was the Fairy civilization master who taught her Goddaughter Kurenai to summon Fairy creatures in battle and but as also that She was very likeful Godmother that could be even but that also Master Tiera is very care for her Fairy school students to use the Fairy civilization creatures and not when She duel with Swirlx in battle combat to defeat Darkness Army Tiera Profile Name: Tiera Vermilion City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Fairy /Fire Race: Human Clans: Fairy Secondray Clan: Fire Family Mavis Vermilion ( Daughter ) Chargera Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Godson ) Alpha Garcia ( Godson ) Yu Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Anna Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Minevra Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Eria Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Kurenai Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Sonic Garcia ( Adoptive Godson ) Lyna Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Wynn Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Dharc Garcia ( Godson ) Hiita Garcia ( Goddaughter ) Personally Creature Magmadragon Garwind Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord Raging Dragon Lord Slaphappy Soldier Galback Magmadragon Semuldain Codefight Misdirection Truename White of Lionel Codename Buffer Lodeole Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia ( former student ) Tori Meadows ( former student ) Caswell Francis ( former student ) Raiden Pierce-Okamoto ( former student ) Dimentio ( former student ) Widow Vivian ( former student ) Deck Episode Appearance Meeting with the Centurions and Knight Meeting with Manny, Ray, Caswell and Tori Master Tiera's Tireless Spells Omega Sweeper - Master Tiera's main spell Celesital Keys Sagittarius - Tiera's Gold Celestial Key Gallery Tiera.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Fire Clans Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Good Wizards Category:NPC Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Floridians Category:Teachers Category:Fire Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Fire Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Fire Class Category:Manny's Masters Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Civilizations Wizards Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Fairy Category:Fairy Clans Category:Fairy Class Category:Fairy Civilizations Duelists Category:Gold Key Class Category:Council Of Masters Category:Clans Leaders